


blow me.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Messy, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The Joker is nothing if not persistent.





	blow me.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: "if you're taking batjokes prompts how about joker trying to suck off the oh too big batman but being too stubborn to show he's struggling even though batman obviously can tell"

Joker is shocked. Bruce can tell, because he’s been silent - hasn’t made a noise, hasn’t said a word, hasn’t even moved that much - for the past fifteen seconds. His green eyes are blown wide, the pupils dilated, and his red-painted lips are parted in shock. As soon as he’d dragged Bruce’s leather pants down his legs and pulled the protective cup and his underwear away, he’d stopped short.

Bruce’s cock, he will admit, is pretty big. Most of the party girls he brings home he never actually takes to bed - it isn’t the length that’s the issue, the length is  _fine_. Five inches is perfectly respectable.

It’s the girth that gives people - even the Joker, apparently - pause. He can see Joker’s fingers, still encased in the white cotton of his bloodstained gloves, shift against his thigh, forming a ring with his thumb and forefinger that isn’t even  _close_  to closing, as if he’s imagining what Bruce’s cock will feel like in his hand.

“It won’t bite, you know,” the Bat says dryly. 

“ _I know that!”_  Joker snaps, and Bruce leans back, putting his hands on his hips and raising his eyebrows slightly under the mask. Joker lets out a shaky breath: it’s the closest to unnerved that Bruce has ever seen him, and it sends a thrill through his body. “But-- Well, Batsy, I  _don’t_  know that. You know what you flying rodents are like, rabies and all...”

But the Joker is leaning in slightly, and his right hand comes up to Bruce’s cock. Bruce can see him swallow, see him wet his lips slightly, and Bruce grunts quietly at the pleasure of the gloved hand against him. Joker strokes him slowly, dragging his palm down to the base of Bruce’s thick shaft before coming up again – and no, Joker can’t fit his entire hand around it, even completely soft. Once it begins to stiffen, shifting under the Joker’s hand, Bruce hears the clown let out a giddy sound, and Bruce shifts his hips slightly, sliding his cock through Joker’s fingers.

Joker looks _afraid_.

“Is this all I ever needed to shut you up for good?” the Bat asks, and then he laughs, low and dark and gritty, coming from deep in his throat. “My dick?”

“You never told me it was _big_.”

“It never came up in conversation.” Joker laughs, a little shakily.

“You said you’d _blow me_ ,” the Bat murmurs.

“I’m _gonna_ ,” Joker insists. Squeezing Bruce’s cock in his hand, he leans in, and he drags his tongue hot against the head of Bruce’s cock, flicking his tongue over the slit. “So. You Jewish?”

“Get to work, Joker,” the Bat says. “Before I take what I want.” He wouldn’t, he wouldn’t ever, not even to the Joker, but the threat makes the clown _shudder_ , and Joker drags his tongue around the head of Bruce’s cock before trying to part his lips around it. That’s not gonna work – it won’t work in a _million_ years, but Joker is trying manfully, and Bruce grunts as he manages to wrap his— “ _Oh, God_ —”

Joker’s lips are entirely wrapped around Bruce’s cock, his tongue pressed flat against the base of it, and Bruce feels himself choke out a noise. He’s groaning low in his throat as he does it, sending vibrations over Bruce’s head, but Joker’s taken nearly the whole of Bruce’s head in his mouth, and no one’s _ever_ done that—

“Bet you can fit your whole fist in your mouth, huh?” the Bat asks, and Joker’s _mmm-hmm_ is divine.

It isn’t enough. God knows it isn’t enough – Joker can’t take even half of Bruce’s cock in his mouth – but it’s hot. Bruce grabs hold of Joker’s green hair, grips at it tightly, and Joker _moans_ , sucks as hard as he can, messily and greedily, saliva and precome dripping away from his chin.

Bruce can’t wait to split him open.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
